


Dripping Green

by GalaxyShire



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Emotional Roadshow World Tour, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Tyler, M/M, Mentions Of Blurryface, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10309769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyShire/pseuds/GalaxyShire
Summary: The dripping of green runs down this throat. He hates this feeling of complete envy, at least that's how google said it was. Why did he feel this way though, a stupid school girl jealousy isn't supposed to be so painful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So Brendon has been ALL over Josh's snapchat recently so I decided to write Tyler's outlash. 
> 
> I also had the opportunity to see them live while they were on tour this year in January. Comment some of your experiences if you've seen them live, I love stories. Oh yeah and feedback too :>

The room echoed to Tyler. Everytime one of the two spoke it rung in his ears for at least a few seconds. Brendon was acrossed the seat from Josh, smiling and joking with him, while Tyler was sat next to Josh staring daggers into the floor. His stomach almost flipped completely as Brendon moved over to Josh, knocking Tyler off the couch. Tyler's emotions sank within him, almost tearing up from the pain that echoed through his tiny weak body. He liked Brendon, he really did. He was such a funny guy and always knew what to say, but Josh and him have gotten closer. Closer than Tyler's liking. His body was weak with emotion, his throat was throbbing with bitterness. He couldn't even speak as green rushed through his viens, suddenly blinding any rational thoughts as Brendon explains to Josh about how Debby misses him. Tears of complete envy drain from his cheeks, staining them. They didn't even notice him running into the small bathroom. He was so weak, so pathetic. He's jealous about his best friend. He's a freak. Useless. Shaking, he grabs a razor from the shower and aggressively rips a blade out, deeply cutting his fingers gush a blackish red. Tears fall down harder, as He slides into the shower, not even bothering to take his clothes off. He runs the blade down his leg, making it bleed instantly. A smile peers his capped lips as he giggles at the pain. What the hell was happening to him? Dark thoughts flood through his head, he's a slut, a whore, a useless jealous fuckboy. The smirk fades into his face as he cuts his forearm, sliding down the shower, crawling into a ball. Tears mix with the blood as he falls asleep with the water blaring on his back. ________________***____________________ Tyler awakes to a scream, the water was freezing and his skin was pruny and wrinkly. His eyes kept close as a sense of a figure quickly pulls him out of the shower. The figure was shaking, and crying. It whimpered out prayers and pleases. Tyler was wrapped into a towel, still refusing to open his eyes, giving the illusion that he was either passed out or dead. They were on the road so whoever was helping him was trapped with what the bus held. Soft bandages were wrapped on his legs and arms, then he was embraced again. Tyler sensed Josh, but wasn't certain. He was too stubborn to look. The warmth of 'Josh' relaxed Tyler, and he decided to let go of his stubbornness as he was greeted with Yellow. The yellow was touching his face as Tyler saw Josh silently crying. Tears fell from his face, as the male hugged Tyler even closer, tears blacklashed onto Tyler, staining his face. Guilt overtook Tyler's senses as he hugs Josh in order to comfort him. Josh's tears slowed down as Tyler snugged into Josh's lap. Once Josh calmed down he finally spoke. "I-I was s-so worried I though y-you died or s-something" He shook out, whimpering. Tyler hugs Josh tighter, ignoring the pain that jolted though his body as he did. "I'm so sorry for doing that, Josh.. " Tyler whispered as Josh gently rests his chin in Tyler's fluffy hair. "I'm so happy you're alive, Tyler. Stay alive for me please.." Josh whisper as he pets Tyler's back "I will" Tyler whimpered back, half asleep. Both started to drift off, until they both fell asleep in their embrace


End file.
